Clyde' s little sister
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Clyde was always jealous of Lincoln having siblings . So one day he wishes to have a sibling also . His wish is granted when he wakes up and discovers a little girl in his house claimining to his little sister . But Clyde dosent now how it is to be a brother . But with Lincoln and his sisters to help out things will get interesting for Clyde .
1. A New Beginning

**The Loud House Series belongs to the TV Channel Nickelodeon .**

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

It was another tipical normal day in the city of Royal Woods Michigan , some people where working whille some where relaxing at there houses . But the quiet time has ended for everyone when a huge noise was heard real loud on Franklin Avenue inside the house of the Loud Family .

'' Lisa , look what you did you destroyed my brand new game console that i paid a fortune with Clyde to get it '' said the only boy of the house Lincoln Loud .

'' I am really sorry male sibling . I never meant that my chemicals to fall down from my hands and to land on youre game console resulting i a huge explosion , but accidents happen ''said the child prodigy.

'' Can you at least , give us the money in exchange for the game console that was destroyed so that we can all be even ? '' asked Lincoln ' s best friend Clyde McBride .

'' Dont worry , im gonna return all the money you have lost , when i win another award '' said the child prodigy . And with that she went down to get broom to clean the mess that was left from the explosion .

'' Sorry Clyde , for using some of youre money just so that the game console ends being destroyed '' said Lincoln to him .

'' Ahh i m sure she never wanted things to turn out that way '' said Clyde .

'' Well anyway , how about we go to youre house for some peace and quiet . Mine is always like a jungle when you have 10 wild sisters '' said Lincoln .

'' Ahh come one Lincoln , dont be that hard with youre sisters . Not many are lucky as you to have siblings , take me for example . I am single child at my house and i always feelt really jealous of you having sisters '' said Clyde to him .

'' Hmm , youre right Clyde sorry if what i said sounded so mean '' said Lincoln to his friend .

'' None taken . Anyway i wish i could hang out with you at my house , but my dads are going with me at another therapy session with Dr. Lopez , so how about tommorow ? '' asked Clyde .

'' Okay then , tommorow morning il be at youre house '' said Lincoln .

And with that Lincoln and Clyde fist bumped each other and Clyde left the house . Clyde was going straight home so his two dads wont make a fuss why is he late or ask any other questions .

Clyde heard then another explosion from the loud family and as he watched he started to feel really sad leaving the loud house . Clyde arrived home with his two dads Howard and Harold waiting for him in the car so that they can go to the threapy session .

Loooking from the window of the car Clyde saw Lincoln outside running away from his sporty sister who planned to wrestle her brother . Clyde startted then to speak with himself :

'' Man i really wish i could have a sister or a brother . Being a single child stinks alot '' said Clyde to himself .

His two dads noticed that Clyde looked really down much more then before , and as they saw at what there son was looking they understood what Clyde wanted really bad , a sibling .

'' Should we do it ? '' asked Harold really slow so Clyde wont hear him .

'' I think we should , for Clyde to happy . Tommorow morning will go alone at Child Protection Service '' said Howard also really slow .

* * *

The next day Clyde and Lincoln were playing some video games at Clyde' s house just like Lincoln promised . His two dads made an excuse to Clyde telling him that they have a very important metting to attend to so they will be real late back home .

'' Ohh yeah this game was real awesome '' said Lincoln .

'' Indeed . Wow look at the time 5 long hours and my dads are still not back home '' said Clyde starting to get really worried for both of them .

'' Do you think they are okay ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' I really hope so '' said Clyde .

'' You know if you want i can wait here with you until they will get home '' said Lincoln .

'' Thanks Lincoln , but no need i can wait alone . Besides today you have to clean youre house and i dont want you to get into trouble with youre parents '' said Clyde .

'' Are you really sure you dont want me to stay ? '' asked Lincoln again .

'' Im sure and dont worry if something comes up il call you right away '' said Clyde .

'' Okay then '' said Lincoln as he got up from the couch and started to leave to go back home to help his family with the chores . Clyde waved him goodbye and he was all alone in the house .

* * *

Clyde waited alot for his two dads to come back home . So that time can pass by real fast Clyde played again his video game , then he went in the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and watch his favorite show ARRGH! , he even did his homework .

Nine long hours have passed and Clyde feel asleep on th couch still waiting for his two dads . Just then the front door was hear and two tall figures entered the house , it was none other then his two dads .

'' Aww look at him he feel asleep waiting for us '' said Howard .

'' So , should we wake him up ? '' asked Harold .

'' No let him sleep . Will tell him when he wakes up '' said Howard . And with that his two dads entered where inside the house with a third person next to both of them .

Very late that day Clyde finally woke uo and saw the Tv open with a little girl looking at it which made Clyde wonder why there a little girl in his house .

Clyde looked at the little girl and she was black african american just like him and was wearing a nice pink dress and pink shoes . From what Clyde could tell this girl was around 8 years older .

'' Ohh you decided to finally wake up ''said the girl who turned around and looked at Clyde . She was having very pretty blue eyes and very long but beautifull black hair that Clyde was almost feeling ashamed to make even eye contact with her , knowing how ugly his face is .

'' Umm ... who are you ? '' asked Clyde the little girl .

'' Ohh right i m sorry i havent properly introduced myself . I am Hannah McBride you little sister '' said Hannah to him .

Clyde froze as he just heard what the little girl told him and he did not understood if he was dreaming or if this is pure reality . He just keept staring at the little girl without having any kinda words to say to her after she told her name and pointed that she is Clyde' s little sister . And just like that the life of Clyde McBride the only single child of the house will change forever .

* * *

 **Welcome back everyone . I The Storyteller993 am proud to bring to everyone Clyde' s little sister . Yep you heard me Clyde has a sister and things will be different from now on for him . Hope you like review the story . And i apologize for my grammar whille i am writting . Until next time see you all reall soon . Enjoy and be safe .**


	2. My Brother , My Sister

**The Loud House Series belongs to the Tv Channel Nickeloden .**

Chapter 2 : My Brother , My Sister

" Excuse me , but you can you please tell me again youre name i dont think i heard it right " said Clyde to the little girl in front of him .

" Ohh yeah sorry if i shocked you with the news . Well here we go again my name is Hannah McBride and i am youre little sister " said Hannah again to Clyde .

" So its true , i have a sister " said Clyde with tears in his eyes . Hannah noticed and come to Clyde o give him a hug so that he will stop crying or that is what she was hopping .

* * *

" Please dont cry big brother , i know that this is a shock to you . But youl get used to me " said Hannah to her big brother . Clyde was amazed that Hannah can speak so mature with him that made Clyde feel stupid crying in front of his little sister and he feelt so proud to be called big brother . Just then his two dads appeared from the kitchen and saw how Clyde was crying and both of them rushed to himto make sure he is okay .

" Clyde why are you crying ?" asked Harold but in reality he knew pretty well why his son was crying .

" I have a sister , i still cant believe that i have a little sister . How many times i wished for this to come true and now i have a sister " said Clyde trying to calm himself from all the crying .

After a whille Clyde finnaly stopped crying ans was looking at his two dads hopping for some answers whillle Hannah was sent to wait in Clyde' s room . Both of his dads knew that Clyde will have so many questions about the whole situation , so they decided to tell him .

" Clyde you heard right , she is youre little sister . We told you earlier in the morning that was had to attend to a very important metting . Well that meeting was an excuse for us to go at Chrild Protection Service to ask if we can adopt a girl from a close by orphanage" said Haword towards Clyde .

* * *

 **Flashback ...**

" We are really sorry sir , but the last orphanage that was really close in Royal Woods got shut down because of the staff of that place beat the kids really bad " said the woman who was speaking with both Haoward and Harold .

" Look ma' am we understand that youre doing youre job , but the problem is that we cant afford to go home and dissapoint our son "said Harold to her .

Hearing that the woman started to open her a document that was nearby to see if she can help them . She looks around the pages and she founds something that might help everyone here .

" Listen really carefull Mr . McBride , i dont know if this will work but recently we had a case involving a young girl in a domestic violence between both her parents " said the woman to Haword and Harold .

" This girl had 8 years of a living hell seeing so much stuff that made her suffer so much . But with some help we saved the little girl from that place , and we brought her here . We tried in the last couple of months to try and help her having again a normal childhood , but nothing worked . Until one day she told us that what she really wants is her brother to be saved also from that house " said the woman .

" So ... ? " asked Harold .

" Saddly we where to late her brother , was beaten so bad by her father that ... the woman paused trying to speak what happen . Harold and Howard understood where this was going so they stopped asking any other questions .

" Can we at least see her ? " asked Haword .

Very well , please follow me " said the woman who got up from her chair leading both Haword and Harold to a room where the little girl was sitting alone in her bed .

Both Haword and Harrold where so surprised to see how pretty the little girl was , yet to have lived in such a bad enviroment . Both of them almost started to cry , but so that they wont upset even more the little girl they tried to be strong for both her and there son Clyde , the main reason why they where here in the first place .

" Hey there little princess , you have some guests who wants to see you" said the woman to the litlle girl .

* * *

The girl saddly not moved a muscle to look back , she was only looking at the window with a sad face . Haword asked if he can go closer to her , which the woman let him do so .

" Hello the little girl , let me introduce myself i m Haword McBride " said Howard to the girl in front of him who not responded back at her . But Howard keept pushing and started to speak again :

" Do you have a name ? " asked Howard the little girl .

" T... Trash " said the girl to him .

" Excuse me ? " asked Howard not sure if he heard her right .

" My Mommy and Daddy use to call me trash " said the girl to Haword . Hearing this Haword looked like he really wanted to punch thoose bad parents to call ther own child trash .

" That is not a name at all for a pretty girl like you " said Harold who started to come closer to her also .

" How about we give you a name like ... ohh i know Hannah Mcbride do you like it ? " asked Harold the little girl .

" Okay " said the little girl towards both Harold and Haword .

* * *

After a little whille both Haword , Harold and the woman explained to Hannah that they are here to ask her if she wants to stay with the McBride family . Hannah wanted to say yes but instead she said until her brother wont be saved also she will not go anywhere .

Hearing this both Harold and Haword understood that Hannah loved alot her brother . But how can they tell her that her own brother cant be saved anymore . That was probably the most hard thing both Haword and Harold to ever do .

Just then Harold started to speak :

" Hannah how about if we tell you that youre brother will be saved . But in the meantime you can stay at our house until everything works out , plus we also had a son that always wanted a little sister " said Harold .

Hearing this Haword looked really shocked at Harold for lying to the girl that her brother will be saved , but on the other way around he kinda understood that if they will tell her from the beginning that her brother is no more will make her sad even more .

" You promise ? " asked Hannah .

" I ... i promise " said Harold with half of his mouth .

 **Flashback Ended ...**

* * *

After Harold and Haword explained what happen next how Hannah decided to come home with both of them liked how happy she was everything looked like everything okay until they willl have to finish some paper work and some other stuff in court so that Hannah can be officially Clyde ' s litlle sister .

" How dare you " said Clyde looking really mad at both his two dads .

" Excuse me ? " said Haword .

" You lied to her . That was not very smart what you two have did to her , giving her hopes that wont come true . How am i gonna live from now own knowing that she will always ask me if i have some info about her brother " said Clyde to both of them .

" Clyde i know youre upset about all of this , but what else was i supposed to tell her after what she has been . You really wanted me to tell her that her brother is dead ?. You wanted me to upset her even more ? . Look i promise i will tell her the truth when the time will come , i swear it . But Clyde listen to me , even if i lied i only wanted her to be happy , giving her that little hope made her smile , you dont know how bad she looked before she arrived here " said Haword to his son .

Clyde not knew what to say at that moment , he wanted to say so many stuff to his father , but instead he stopped looking really mad and headed to his room to see if Hannah is okay .

" Harold do you think i did the right thing ? " said Haword to him .

" I dont know , will just have to wait and see " said Harold .

* * *

 **Meanwhille in Clyde ' s room ...**

Clyde looked at Hannah who was looking around with a happy face at the new place she will live for a whille until some things will be finished . Clyde then remember what his father told him , that even if he lied Hannah he only want her to happy wrong or good Clyde will have to accept the whole thing for a whille until they will have to tell her the truth .

" Hey there big brother " said Hannah to Clyde when she noticed him in the room .

" Hey ... there Hannah " said Clyde with a small smile to her still trying to digest the whole thing he just heard from his two dads . Hannah noticed and started to speak with him :

" Big Brother ? I something wrong ? " asked Hannah with a worried look on her face . Just then Hannah was grabbed by Clyde into a tight hug surprising Hannah and not understanding why did her big brother started to cry again .

" Im sorry Hannah , i am really sorry " said Clyde with tears in his eyes .

" Big Brother , did Hannah did something wrong for you to cry ? " asked Hannah .

" No silly you didn' t do anything wrong " said Clyde to her with tears in his eyes .

" Dont worry big brother everything will be fine , Hannah will promise to behave and act as the best sister you ever had " said Hannah with a smile and his face that made Clyde be so happy to be called big brother and to say he has such a pretty sister .

" And i promise i will be a really good brother to you" said Clyde to her . Both of them not noticed that Clyde ' s two dads saw this moment with tears also in there eyes .

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone chapter 2 of Clyde' s little sister . Hope everyone of you enjoyed and on a review that i noticed on the first chapter by someone that calls himself Chris Savino yes this idea fanfic was made from the episode Baby Steps . With that being said dont forget to review and sorry for my grammar writting . See ya all next time The Storyteller993 is out . Peace**


	3. Bonding part 1

**And we are back with chapter 3 of Clyde 's little sister . Now last time i seen many reviews on why Hana is calling Clyde already a brother and how can she get used staying in a new house . Well youl find out on the next chapters i plan to writte all iam asking is a little patience. So let us begin and dont forget to follow and review . See ya next time everyone . Be safe and peace.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Bonding part 1

The next day at the Mcbride family started pretty normal , except for one detail a little girl named Hannah was sitting at the table with Clyde whille his two dad were making breakfast .

"Clyde do you want the usual ? " asked Howard .

" Yes please " said Clyse to his father .

"And you Hannah , what would you like to eat ?" asked Harold .

" Pancakes please "said Hannah.

"Coming up " said Harold to Hannah . After a short whille everyone was at the table eating , when Clyde noticed that Hana was not touching her pancakes so he asked her

" Hana is something wrong ? You asked for pancakes but you didn't touched them at all , is there a problem with them ? " asked Clyde .

" Well i wanted pancakes since my brother always stole from the kitchen to feed me since i was not allowed much of the time to get out of my room " said Hannah making everyone really sad how bad she was threated .

"Look Hanna no matter what happen at that house , you should never stop believing in hope , yes there are bad people but there are also nice ones also " said Clyde to Hannah making her smile a little.

" Thank you big brother " said Hannah to Clyde .

Clyde was happy to be called a big brother , but then he thought that maybe Hana is forcing herself to call him big brother .

" Look Hannah you dont have to force yourself to call me big brother , just call me Clyde until you get used with me and my two dads " said Clyde.

" I am not forcing myself . You look just like my brother well , except for the glasses but other then that i feelt that calling you big brother makes me believe that he next to me " said Hannah .

Youre so sweet Hannah and youre very polite and sophisticated for youre age " said Clyde to her .

" Well my brother teached me to always behave myself " said Hana .

"You sure like alot youre brother dont you " said Harold getting between Clyde and Hannah's conversation .

" I sure do he teached so many things since mom and dad didn' t even wanted to spend a single monemoney to send me to school and learn so my brother bacmed my tutor and he teached me many stuff that i need in life " said Hana.

After that everyone finished eating and Clyde just came up with this idea and asked his two dads if Hannah can come to school with him , of course without her to know about this little surprise made by him for his little sister .

* * *

After thinking for a little whille they agreed and with that Clyde made his backpack and went to see were Hannah was. Clyde found Hannah in the living room watching tv when Clyde started to speak :

Hannah wanna come with me to school ? " asked Clyde afraid that she might reject his idea , but it was the other way around she nodded that she wanted and after chnging her clothes she left with Clyde .

On the bus both Clyde and Hannah found two empty seats and both of them sits down Clyde noticed that Hannah wanted to say something to him , so he asked her :

" Hannah if you wanna say something , dont be afraid " said Clyde to her . And with that being said Clyde got surprised when Hana kissed him on the cheek saying at his ear thank you .

Clyde was very happy to have a litttle sister , he wanted to tell the big news to his best friend Lincoln . But he was afraid that Hana wont like Lincoln , still he had to take a shoot at this and see how things will turn out in the end .

At the front entrance of the school Lincoln was waiting for hihis best friend to arrive which didn' t took long since the bus just appeared and stopped .

Lincoln saw Clyde , but he then sees a little girl next to him holding Clyde ' s hand .

"Hey Clyde " said Lincoln .

" Hey Lincoln" said Clyde also to him coming with Hannah next to him .

" How you been buddy ?" asked Lincoln .

" Great , ohh let me introduce you to someone . Lincoln meet my little step sister Hannah Mcbride " said Clyde really proud to say that to his best friend .

" Step - sister ?" asked Lincoln .

" Yep my two dads came really late home yesterday and they introduced Hannah as my little sister " said Clyde to Lincoln .

" Ohh , well congrats buddy " said Lincoln to Clyde shaking his hand .

" Ohh right , Hannah this is Lincoln Loud my best friend " said Clyde to her . Moment of truth for Clyde will Hannah accept Lincoln or will she be afraid of him .

" Hey there dont be afraid i am not gonna bite such a pretty young little lady " said Lincoln to Hannah .

" Hello Lincoln , i'm Hannah nice to meet you " said Hannah to him .

" The pleasure is all mine " said Lincoln to her .

And with that all threee went inside to the school building . After speaking with the principal if Hannah at school with Clyde just for today saying it't his little gift to her . The principal didn' t seemed to mind so he allowed Clyde only today to bring his little sister at his school .

Everything went nomal at school Clyde was sitting next to Lincoln whille Hananh next to Clyde . At breaks he showed alongside with Lincoln the entire school , which Hannah enjoyed alot looking at every corner .

When Clyde was alone with Lincoln in the boys bathroom Clyde told everything heard him his two dads that shocked Lincoln alot hearing how bad Hannah was threated except for her brother who teached her to never stop smilling , but after hearing that her brother was no more Lincoln had to ask his best friend

" Clyde have you told Hannah about her brother ? " asked Lincoln.

" Not yet , buy i promise that i will twll her at the right time . I dont want to make her cry after i made this surprise for her coming with me at school " said Clyde .

" You know she is gonna ask eventually what is her brother doing right !"said Lincoln to Clyde .

" I know i will figure out something but please dont tell her anything at the moment , i really dont want to make her cry "said Clyde which Lincoln nodded that he understood .

Getting out from the boys bathroom Clyde and Lincoln noticed how Hannah was having fun looking around , until she dumps into Chandler and his friends, which they noticed her .

" Ohh no , this is not good " said both Clyde and Lincoln at the same time .

 **To be continued ...**


End file.
